Brand/Trivia
General * Brand is the second fire-themed champion, the first being . ** animation resembles basic attack one. *** Brand's autoattack particle is the same as but orange instead of purple. * Brand's appearance was likely inspired by Ignus from Planescape: Torment. * Brand comes from Proto-Germanic *brandaz,'' meaning "fire, torch, sword (poetic)." In English, '''brand' only means "torch" and "sword" in literary contexts, unlike its related Germanic cognates which still mean "fire". ** His host's given name Kegan is likely based on Old Norse kagi "young tree, shrub", cf. English keg and key G. Kroonen, Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 277, 284; the surname Rodhe likely from hróðr "glory". ** derives from pyroclastic, a term used to describe fast-moving volcanic material, from Greek πῦρ "fire" & κλαστός "broken" Lore * Brand might have been based on the mythical Norse fire giant "swart(y)": Brand resembles him (blackened skin with lava crackling underneath) and, like Surtr in , Brand is destined to renewing the world by burning it. * Brand occupying the body of seafaring marauder Kegan Rhode might be referencing , a process in which, for example a slave, was branded a searing mark that would then leave a permanent scar. Quotes ; * might be referencing by but most likely (the Norse version of the end of the world where the earth is set on fire) * was part of 's old voiceover. ** }} might be alluding to Brand's joke, considering she has a special taunt for him. ; * references both Party Rock Anthem by ("Every day I'm shuffling") and Everyday I'm Hustlin' by . * references Bein' Green by from . * might be referencing the Spy from ("You got blood on my suit" / "Promise not to bleed on my suit and I'll kill you quickly") * He and share the quote . Skins ; * He resembles the Pyro from . ; * He was initially going to be called 'Biker Brand'. * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * He resembles from . ; * He is based on the from . * He has greener-hued particle effects and a zombie-themed voiceover. * His dance references Thriller by . ** He shares this dance with . * He shares this theme with and . ; * He was inspired by . *He shares the same name and colour scheme with Nasus' . ; * can be seen in front of him. * His appearance is based on from the series * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Brand is the 'being of living fire' and fought right before the fall of Shurima. The details of his imprisonment are unknown but he was released and used by as a distraction for stealing the Ascended power meant for . * Lokfar being a region of the Freljord implies Brand's icy imprisonment many centuries ago was at the hands of the Frostguard, going so far as having a taunt specifically directed at Brand. Category:Champion trivia Category:2012 Harrowing